En el Valhalla
by Nagi w
Summary: Encuentros después de la muerte. Cuando pasas más de 1000 años en el Valhalla crees haberlo visto todo, pero ¿aún puede sorprender la vida más allá de la muerte a Halfborn Gunderson?


**Disclamer: si. Esto es otro crossover de los tantos que estoy subiendo últimamente. (¡No son tantos!) Shht, lo sé, no pasa nada, soy exagerada por naturaleza. No son míos ni Magnus Chase ni Cómo entrenar a tu dragón.**

 **Un par de avisos por si os extraña algo. Leí más de la mitad de Magnus Chase en inglés, por lo que llamo Halfborn a Medionacido en todo el fic. No sé, me suena mejor ese nombre. Igual me pasa con Ruffnut, a la que en España llamamos Brusca y en latinoamérica es Bruthilda, creo.**

 **Bueno… ¡Disfrutad el fic!**

Mallory paseó la mirada por la sala comedor de la planta 19, muerta de aburrimiento. Ese día la habían pillado con la guardia muy baja y enseguida la habían asesinado en el campo de batalla. No le importaba demasiado, tampoco es como si fuera Martes. Magnus había despertado un rato antes que ella pero se había ido a saludar a sus amigos el elfo y el enano en Midgard.

Tal como pensaba, Halfborn no tardó mucho en pasarse por allí para encontrarla como siempre.

–¡Esto sí que es sorprendente! –exclamó al verla– hoy has muerto muy rápido ¿qué ha pasado?

–La sorpresa es que hayas notado algo en tu estado de suicida idiota –el chico notó algo extraño en su tono de voz, que le hizo saber que ella no quería hablar de ese tema– ¿dónde está el chico que susurraba a las colinas?.

–Me ha dicho que nos encontraremos en la tienda, tenía que hacer algo cuando despertara –agarró a la chica de la cadera, realmente preocupado por el tema que ella acababa de eludir. No parecía la Mallory a la que él estaba acostumbrado, llevaban dos minutos juntos y solo le había llamado idiota una vez.

Ella se separó de él suavemente y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de echar a andar, cogiéndole la mano. Iban completamente en silencio porque él no quería presionarla.

Se centró en pensar en qué quería gastarse el oro rojo que había conseguido. De vez en cuando hacían algún trabajo remunerado, cosas simples pero lucrativas como arbitrar un combate a muerte o enseñar cómo sobrevivir en Jotunheim en caso de emergencia.

Estaban llegando a la tienda cuando el berserker detuvo repentinamente la marcha. Ella, algo más animada, le lanzó una mirada irritada.

–¿Y ahora qué, idiota? Como me digas que has olvidado el dinero te vas a volver tú solo, no pienso…

–¿¡Ese es Halfborn Gunderson!? –preguntó una voz desconocida delante de ellos. Un chico y una chica de su edad se acercaban a su posición. El chico que había hablado llevaba una prótesis en el pie izquierdo aunque no parecía tener ningún problema para caminar, sin siquiera cojear– ¿Me recuerdas, verdad?.

–¡A mi sí que me sorprende que me recuerdes, Hipo! –exclamó parpadeando varias veces para convencerse de que no estuviera teniendo visiones.

–¿Halfborn Halfborn? –preguntó la rubia. Todo el mundo sabe que pronunciar un nombre dos veces es símbolo de autenticidad– ¿el sobrino de Bocón?

–Sobrino segundo o algo así, en realidad –asintió el chico– me sorprende que murieseis tan jóvenes, con el futuro prometedor que teníais. ¡Y que no nos hayamos visto en más de mil años por aquí!.

–Nos pusieron juntos en la planta 12. ¿Dónde estás tú?

–¡Estamos casi al lado! Estoy en la 19. Vaya, ¿cómo es que...?

–Fue poco después de la boda, a decir verdad –explicó Astrid, enseñándole un colgante que en sus tiempos tenía las mismas funciones que el anillo de oro de los tiempos actuales– Una aldea enemiga quemó nuestras casas y tuvimos que escapar con los dragones.

–¡Astrid fue increíble! –añadió el chico pecoso, gesticulando más de lo que Mallory podía asimilar– Salvó a una familia de morir en las llamas, murió con su hacha cortando las vigas de madera. Yo… bueno, yo…

–Salvó a los dragones –la chica rubia no dio más detalles, pero había una atmósfera de pesadez que Mallory no entendía del todo– no… no a todos los dragones.

Halborn bajó la mirada, pesaroso. Su novia le miró con extrañeza y se apoyó en su brazo, tratándose de una excepción le mimaría un poco. Aunque realmente ella era lo opuesto a cursilerías.

–¡Ah, sí! –exclamó el vikingo de la planta 19, sobresaltándolos a todos– Ella es Mallory Keen, mi novia. Te presento a Hipo y a Astrid, los líderes de mi aldea natal. En realidad nací allí pero mi madre y yo nos mudamos a la isla de mi padre hasta que este murió. Yo tenía como 16 años cuando fui a vivir a Mema.

–La primera vez que le vi pensé que venía a atacarnos –le confesó el tal Hipo, a modo de confidencia.

–¡Aquí estáis! –apareció un chico de cabellos rizados y una chaqueta azul extraña según los vikingos de la planta 12– ya pensaba que os habíais olvidado de mí y estabais besuqueandoos en algún rincón.

Mallory, con la cara casi más roja que su pelo, le hizo un par de llaves muy dolorosas.

–Me gusta esta chica, Halfborn. Has elegido bien –elogió la rubia, Astrid, asintiendo enérgicamente con la cabeza.

–Tiene más alma de vikinga que la mayoría de la aldea.

–¿Por cierto, a ti no te gustaba Ruffnut? –preguntó de repente Hipo, haciendo que todos los presentes se detuvieran, en especial la pelirroja. El silencio expectante fue roto por una carcajada de Halfborn.

–¿Ruffnut? –no se creía lo que estaba oyendo– no, no. Aunque era una buena chica. Muy en el fondo. Creo.

–Vaya, siempre pensé que te gustaba –el antiguo jefe de Mema ladeó la cabeza, confundido. Mientras, Mallory había vuelto a su puesto anterior al lado del vikingo peludito. T. J no tardó mucho en ir con ellos.

–¿Dónde está Magnus? Es el que primero despierta siempre.

–Con sus amigos en Midgard. ¿Le recordáis, no? El chico al que Odín elogió, a ese tenemos en nuestro piso –lo pronunciaba con orgullo, como si fuese una gran celebridad– bueno, nos vamos a comprar que no queda demasiado para que cierren la tienda. Tenemos que volver a reunirnos y hablar, hace muchísimo que no encontraba a nadie tan viejo como yo por aquí. Normalmente suelen…

Ambos, Astrid e Hipo, asintieron. Entendían a qué se refería, normalmente aquellos que pasaban sus días en el Valhalla no solían durar más de dos o tres centenares de años, se desesperaban y acababan perdiendo la cabeza. Ellos estaban acostumbrados, aunque también es cierto que antes de morir sabían qué pasaría cuando llegaran. Tenían el más allá muchísimo mejor asumido.

Los jinetes de dragones asintieron y marcharon por su lado. Los chicos del piso 19 entraron en la tienda y comenzaron a buscar armas en las que gastar el dinero.

–Vaya hombre –se quejó TJ– ya han subido de nuevo el precio de las armas. Hace solo ochenta años podías llevarte cinco de las mejores por este precio. ¿Te lo puedes creer?.

Mallory estaba más apagada que cuando se habían reencontrado al despertar. Se había enganchado al brazo de su novio y miraba fijamente a ninguna parte. Halfborn la apartó de los oídos indiscretos de su amigo con la excusa de analizar un hacha especialmente grande.

–Lo siento, pero no voy a pasar más tiempo sin una explicación. ¿Qué te ocurre?.

–¿Qué me va a ocurrir, idiota? –preguntó, sobresaltándose de golpe– ¿por qué tendría que pasarme algo?

–Hemos estado un buen rato con Hipo y Astrid y no me has insultado ni te has metido conmigo una sola vez. Estás muy callada.

–No es nada –miró hacia otro lado, brevemente sonrojada. Definitivamente él la conocía demasiado bien. Se apartó un poco cuando vio que Halfborn comenzaba a adentrarse en su espacio personal repentinamente.

–Creo que no te gusta que te haga cosquillas. Y menos en público –susurró, colocando la cabeza al lado de la suya. Un observador común pensaría que se iban a abrazar, pero si te fijabas se notaba que el chico estaba en guardia y ella se había quedado repentinamente rígida.

–No se te ocurrirá –amenazó, con los ojos abiertos como platos. Le recorría sudor frío por todo el cuerpo– te mataré de las formas más dolorosas que encuentre, idiota. En cuanto hayas vuelto me aseguraré de volver a matarte para que no despiertes nunca más.

–Estaré muerto y feliz si me dices lo que te pasa –le animó a contárselo, presionando los dedos en la cintura de la pelirroja. Ella sabía que lo haría, eso era lo peor de todo ese asunto.

–Hoy es el aniversario –aclaró ella, bajando la vista. Él se asustó al principio, aunque llevaban dos semanas saliendo y no tenía ningún otro aniversario que recordar– es el aniversario de mi muerte.

Él suspiró, comprendiendo.

–¿Aún lo cuentas? Te dije que era mejor olvidarlo…

–No puedo. ¿Tú… –le miró, dubitativa– has olvidado el día de tu muerte?

–Si. Tampoco es difícil, han cambiado mucho las cosas desde que morí. Hasta el calendario ha cambiado un par de veces, no podría hacer los cálculos. Aunque sí sé en qué año fue.

Asintió.

–Había un chico. Era un imbécil integral, aunque no tanto como tú –le confesó– alguna vez me he preguntado cómo habría sido mi vida si no hubiese muerto ese día.

–Habrías sido una aburrida adulta y tendrías muchos gatos –bromeó, besando su frente.– También me gustaba alguien de mi aldea.

–Astrid –los ojos se le oscurecieron un poco al nombrar a la chica que había conocido ese mismo día.

–¿Cómo lo has…?

–Se te notaba en la mirada de idiota que le lanzabas. Me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

–¿No has sentido celos? –preguntó él, extrañado.

–Sé que ya no la ves de esa forma. Tu tendrás una carrera en literatura, pero yo la tengo en idiotas extremos. Sé cómo es la mirada de idiota enamorado que me lanzas a mi –no es que Mallory estuviera sonrojada, parecía más que el sonrojo estuviera Mallorizado.

El chico asintió soltando una buena carcajada. Mientras la abrazaba, oyeron un carraspeo de fondo.

–Ya tengo lo que quería, ¿vais a comprar algo o vais a seguir dándoos mimitos hasta que cierren? –se burló TJ, enseñándoles la bolsa tan bonita con la que vendían las nuevas bayonetas.

Así, los tres siguieron su tarde de compras. Ella estaba bastante más animada ahora que había soltado sus preocupaciones.

 _Al llegar a su habitación encontró un pequeño paquetito en el centro exacto de la estancia principal. Estaba envuelto como si fuera un regalito de navidad y llevaba una pequeña nota "De tu idiota preferido". Al abrirlo, se encontró un collar con la forma de un hacha y una inscripción: "quiero esperar el Ragnarok contigo"._

 _Ella sonrió con las mejillas sonrojadas y fue a dormir, desde que había muerto nadie le había dado un regalo por su muerte._


End file.
